


Blue At Dawn

by felentae



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I never thought I would need to apologize to three fandoms at the same time, Infidelity, M/M, Open Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Infidelity, Shameless Smut, Smut, inspired by that Jeonghan incident during ISAC, no one sees them tho, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae
Summary: Accountant Oh Sehun loves to dirty talk to his coworker and boyfriend Johnny in work settings to fluster him. Wait, this guy is not Johnny.  (inspired by the Jeonghan incident at ISAC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: infidelity, semi-public sex, open ending

Sehun hates company gatherings. As if it wasn't enough seeing the disgusting face of his boss every week day, he also has to see it during the weekend, his precious free time. The upside, though, is that he gets to have some fun with people from other departments. And pointedly, his boyfriend Johnny, from Marketing.

Although, currently, Johnny is the goalkeeper of the opposing team in the Marketing vs Accounting futsal match during the annual sports tournament. It boosts teamwork and competitiveness, according to the big bosses. It's a priceless chance to laugh openly at your seniors' physical condition, if you ask Sehun. His department, full of accountants in their fifties that the biggest exercise they do is bring a fork to their mouths, is losing 1-13, but he couldn't care less. He managed to go through the four youngest Marketing players and score a goal past his own boyfriend with zero help from his teammates (including his boss), and that's more than enough to laugh at all of them until next year's tournament.

The Marketing team scores two more goals before the match finishes to no one's surprise. Both teams greet each other politely, patting backs and complimenting each other's best plays. Sehun runs towards Johnny and jumps into his embrace, circling his waist with his legs and grinning happily, as if his team hadn't just been destroyed in the game. One of Sehun's coworkers in the Accounting department says something about letting them win for the sake of love and all players in the field burst out laughing because no one could imagine any other final score for the match.

Sehun lets go of Johnny's waist, placing his feet back on the floor, and Johnny looks relieved. He's tall and strong, but Sehun is too, and carrying him like a baby isn't easy.

“Let's go get something to eat, I have to play the final later against the IT guys.” Johnny grabs a towel to dry the sweat off his forehead. He barely moved during the match, but it's already May and the noon sun is shining high.

“I have something you can eat as much as you want.” Sehun smiles innocently, knowing no one around them can hear him speaking at such a low voice, but somehow his smile turns into a smirk when Johnny blushes and looks around nervously.

“Don't start.” Johnny glares at him. “Look, they have dumplings over there, you love dumplings.” Johnny rushes towards the table filled with food. Sehun grabs another towel and follows behind.

Johnny fills two plastic plates with food and hands one to Sehun, who takes a dumpling with three fingers and bites slowly into it, moaning exaggeratedly. “Hmmm... So good babe.” Sehun makes a show of licking the grease in his lips without taking his eyes off Johnny.

“Can you please stop? We're technically at work.” Johnny deadpans but his face looks completely red and Sehun isn't sure if it's because he's embarrassed, turned on or angry. Or maybe all those three at the same time. In any case, Sehun finds it hilarious. He doesn't really care if Johnny gets mad at him because he knows that he'll be able to soften him later. If anything, he feels even more motivated to keep teasing him.

“Just take some napkins and come watch the girls' final.” Johnny huffs and takes off towards the field.

Sehun grins satisfied while grabbing a few paper napkins from the table and turns to follow him, but midway he sees the laundry cart and steps aside to throw his towel in it.

He thought that Johnny would want to sit down to eat while watching the match, but he's standing next to the field. Approaching him, he takes note of his slim figure inside his sport clothes. They're just the same clothes that the rest of their coworkers are using (company present), but they look completely different on him. Sehun always tells him that he could have been a model if he had auditioned when he was young.

“Those sweatpants make your butt look amazing.” Johnny turns his head slightly towards him, like checking momentarily that it was Sehun (who else would it be?), but doesn't face him. _Success._ Sehun smiles to himself because he's completely sure that Johnny's face is on fire right now. He leans a little closer to make sure that he can talk into his ear without being heard by other people around them.

“I can't wait to pull them down to your knees and fuck you senseless against the kitchen counter.” Sehun straightens himself deadpanning like nothing happened, but Johnny turns around and greets him with a bright smile. Actually, _not Johnny_. Instead, in front of him, Sehun sees Jeonghan, that pretty, long haired guy from the reception desk that he thought that was a really tall and really cute girl for a solid week until they talked to each other for the first time. Apparently his hair is not that long anymore since he is sporting _the same exact haircut_ as Johnny.

“I—I'm sorry, I thought...” Sehun stammers and turns around, leaving without an explanation. It was bad enough as it was, he didn't need to make it even more uncomfortable for both of them. He finds Johnny (the actual Johnny this time) sitting at the stands near the field and rushes to join him.

Sehun eats in silence and never tells him what happened. He would probably laugh at him for months and say something along the lines of “serves you well,” and the situation was already bad enough without anyone making fun of him. Johnny probably notices the change in his behavior when Sehun doesn't try to fluster him again, but he doesn't comment on it and, instead, looks happy as they finish their food and enjoy their time together.

  
  


To no one surprise, the Customer Service team win the female futsal final. Dealing with obnoxious clients for 8 hours every single day apparently builds a lot of anger and the girls say that the sports tournament is the only psychological therapy that the company is willing to pay for them. They certainly make the most of it. Sehun is happy that the tournament doesn't mix male and female teams as he hears the fierce screams (more like battle cries at this point) from the winning team.

“It's our turn now.” Johnny kisses Sehun's cheek and gets up, smiling softly before running towards his team's bench. Sehun waves him goodbye, not really worried about giving any encouraging words. The Marketing department is certainly going to win.

  
  


Sehun grabs his toilet bag from where he left his stuff first thing in the morning and heads to the bathroom. He finds it empty, everyone else must be busy taking seats to watch the final. He takes the urinal at the far right and closes his eyes, finally relaxed, humming the song that's been blasting through the speakers for the whole day.

But his happiness doesn't last long, because not even halfway through his release the door opens and someone takes the urinal right next to his left instead of any of the other two farther away. _Rude_. Sehun opens his eyes to glare at the offender but almost pees on his sneakers when he jumps in surprise. Jeonghan is staring at him, bright professional smile on his face like the one he uses everyday at the reception desk. Except that this time it turns into a smirk when he looks up and down Sehun's body.

Sehun panics and internally thanks his body for stopping the stream of pee before finishing because he's already fumbling with his underwear and getting away form the urinals. He should probably leave the bathroom but he's not thinking clearly because he takes out his toothbrush from his toilet bag and starts brushing his teeth. Well, at least this way he'll have an excuse to not talk about the incident earlier in the day.

Jeonghan finishes and washes his hands, and Sehun relaxes for a second thinking that he will be alone again very soon, but Jeonghan takes a paper tissue and leans with his back against the wall while drying his hands. Sehun doesn't look at him, but he doesn't need to when he can feel his gaze piercing through his back. He's never brushed his teeth faster. After rinsing his mouth, Sehun clutches his toilet bag against his chest and takes a deep silent breath before turning towards the door. He's almost there.

But Jeonghan raises an arm blocking his way. Sehun's mind is filled with all the ways he could apologize because _technically_ what he did can be considered sexual harassment and he could be fired for the most stupid reason, and that's probably what Jeonghan is thinking too because he has this sly smile on his face and it can only mean vengeance.

“You know, you aren't allowed to do this to me.” Jeonghan's smile grows bigger and Sehun falters. He needs to give an explanation and a proper apology _fast_.

“I know, I'm so so sorry—”

“You can't be this fucking hot and dirty talk directly into my ear in front of my whole department and expect me not to ask you to take responsibility.”

“I know, you're right! It was a mistake, I apologiz—” Sehun flinches for a second. “Wait what? Did you just say I'm hot?”

“Hello? I've been looking at you since the first day I started working here and you're the hottest guy in the company, and I would know, I see literally every employee get inside the building every single day.”

Sehun looks disconcerted at Jeonghan's hand on top of his shoulder as he pushes him back inside a stall.

“And today you walk up to me to tell me that you want to fuck me senseless and I'm supposed to pretend you didn't give me the most uncomfortable boner of my life because you made a mistake and it wasn't meant for me?” Jeonghan moves his hands up Sehun's chest, pushing him against one side of the stall, and cups his face with both hands. Their faces are so close, but Jeonghan doesn't move, only stares into Sehun's eyes still smiling, like knowing something about him that even Sehun doesn't know about himself yet.

But Sehun quickly catches up and closes the stall door with his free hand, careful enough to lock it before looking back to Jeonghan. Sehun leans down slightly, the other is almost as tall as him, and looks down at the smile still on Jeonghan's lips.

“I have a boyfriend.” Sehun breathes against Jeonghan's lips.

“And yet here you are.” Jeonghan whispers back and Sehun feels his breath tickling his own lips.

It's too much to handle. Sehun's been looking at Jeonghan too every single morning, even if he never admitted it to himself. There's something about the way Jeonghan looks up from the reception desk every time Sehun enters the building that makes him feel like his body is in flames. A hungry gaze paired with a perfect professional smile, deadly combination. An unapologetic showcase of sexual attraction while maintaining a perfect composure. Jeonghan's stare drives him so crazy that he unconsciously started running up the six flights of stairs several months ago instead of taking the elevator to burn down his arousal. And now here he is, close at hand, without a desk in between them, without anyone looking, without the need to be polite or professional, ready and willing, handing himself to Sehun so easily that it would be so stupid to just let the opportunity pass.

Sehun closes the distance between them and kisses him fiercely, pulling his hips together. Jeonghan smiles against his mouth but kisses back, open mouthed and sliding his tongue past Sehun's lips. Sehun sucks on it and bites Jeonghan's lower lip, feeling hands wrapping around his neck and fingers tangling between his hair locks.

Sehun chokes a moan against Jeonghan's mouth and that's when it hits him.

“I shouldn't be doing this.” Sehun pulls abruptly from the kiss but leans against Jeonghan with their foreheads put together.

“We can stop if you want to.” Jeonghan leans forward slowly to kiss him again and this time Sehun doesn't pull back, instead opens his mouth and sighs into the kiss. “Do you want to stop, Sehun?”

Sehun wants to punch him because he can feel the smug smile against his mouth, but he wants to punch himself even more for giving in so easily and feeling so aroused by the way he unashamedly dropped honorifics and by just _everything_ that's happening.

 _“Sehun?_ I'm older than you, and I'm also your senior in the company for you to call me by my name.” Sehun smirks, proud of himself, first time today he managed to push back.

“Yeah, you're also pinned against a wall in a bathroom stall.” Jeonghan leans further forward and sucks at his neck, pulling a low moan out of Sehun's mouth.

“Fair enough.” Sehun smiles to himself, defeated. He can't fight it, he doesn't even want to fight it. It's too good to be real.

“The first time I saw you—” Jeonghan licks a strip up Sehun's neck to his ear. “—I couldn't believe my eyes. You were surrounded by old bald men, they looked like potatoes around you.” He licks Sehun's earlobe and sucks it between his lips.

“That's—that's probably the rest of my department.” Sehun's breath is getting heavier under Jeonghan's hands, one still tightly wrapped around his neck and the other crawling down his chest, feeling his abs. Sehun tenses deliberately and swells with pride when Jeonghan gasps silently, his fingers tracing the hardened muscles under the t-shirt.

“You always look hot but the comparison is ridiculous, you...” Jeonghan pulls at the collar of Sehun's t-shirt and nips softly at his collarbone. “Dressed in your tight-fitted blue suit, perfect slicked back hair, walking confidently like you owned the place... You looked like a Greek god that day.”

Sehun snickers at the remark but takes it up. He knows that he has a good build but it's the first time someone said something so flattering to him. Not even Johnny compliments him like that. But that's a thought for later, because now Jeonghan is gesturing him to take his t-shirt off.

“Fuck. This is better than I imagined.” Jeonghan takes a small step back to admire Sehun's naked torso, lean and defined, with a slim waist that most girls would envy but strong wide shoulders. Sehun smirks and tenses again to give him an even better look at it. Jeonghan parts his lips and trails a finger across his abs, like checking if they are actually real.

“Have you imagined it a lot?” Sehun teases. He grabs Jeonghan's hand and puts it against his chest, proud of the reaction he's getting from him. Suddenly all that work at the gym was paying off like he always wanted, Jeonghan is practically drooling over him.

“I would lie if I said no.” Jeonghan gets closer to mouth at his bare chest. “I spend most of my lunch breaks in the bathroom, remembering how good you looked that morning.” He looks up, and Sehun would have fallen back if he weren't leaning against a wall because it's _the exact same gaze_ he uses every morning to pry at him, perfect smile included, but now Sehun knows exactly why he stares at him so intently.

“Fuck.” Sehun breathes out, pulling Jeonghan's hips against his and rubbing his hard-on against them. Jeonghan moans and grinds back. Sehun can feel through the fabric of their sweatpants that he's pretty hard too.

“The first time I saw you... I thought you were a girl.” Sehun doesn't know why he even says that, but he's more than pleased with himself when Jeonghan stills and glares at him.

“What?”

“A very tall, very attractive girl, though.” Sehun smirks. “I wondered for days if I was losing my gayness.”

Jeonghan's glare falters for half a second and _almost_ smiles, but he holds it back.

“Then I had to do some paperwork at the reception desk and seeing you up close... you were so much more attractive, and so not a girl.” Sehun laughs softly, caressing Jeonghan's cheek with one hand.

“Maybe you need to get your eyes checked.” Jeonghan lets out, still glaring but much softer and slightly blushing.

“Maybe you should just accept that you're very pretty and you have delicate features, there's nothing wrong with that.”

“I'm not delicate though.” Jeonghan smug smile is back, and before Sehun can react to it, he's being pushed to the side and down and sitting on top of the closed toilet.

Jeonghan kneels in front of him and pushes him back until he's leaning with his back against the wall. He bites his lip as his hand wanders down Sehun's chest again, feeling it with intent. Jeonghan sucks at one of his nipples and Sehun jerks under him, gasping and arching his back. Jeonghan trails kisses down his abs and suddenly bites hard into them without a warning.

“Shit! Don't leave any marks!” Sehun yelps and yanks Jeonghan head away from him, currently laughing at him.

“Yes, the boyfriend, sorry. I got excited.” Jeonghan caresses the area where he bit with the back of his fingers and looks up at Sehun with an expression that makes clear that he's not sorry at all.

Jeonghan sucks at the other nipple this time, a lot more devoted than before. He flicks the tip of his tongue against the nipple and sucks it intently between his lips. Sehun arches his back when he blows cold air against his now wet nipple and has to press the back of his hand against his mouth to prevent his moans to be too loud.

“Wow, you really like that.” Jeonghan crawls up to kiss his neck but Sehun leans forward and takes Jeonghan's face between his hands to kiss him intensely in gratitude. Jeonghan smiles and hums into the kiss, very obviously satisfied by the response. He slides his hands down from Sehun's abs and dives his fingers under the elastic band of the sweatpants, tugging slightly.

Sehun doesn't waste time leaning again with his back against the wall and raising his hips enough for Jeonghan to pull his sweatpants and his underwear down to his thighs. He laughs as his dick springs free and Jeonghan's face lights up as if he were a kid opening his Christmas presents.

“Better than you imagined?”

Jeonghan smiles, biting his lip. Sehun just assumes it means _“_ _yes”_ and looks down as Jeonghan reaches to squeeze the base of his dick in his fist, a bit more of pressure than what Sehun would consider pleasurable. He furrows his eyebrows and groans weakly catching Jeonghan's attention, that softens his grip and slides his hand slowly towards the tip. He smears with his thumb the drop of precum dripping from the slit drawing small circles around the head and looks up, like looking for some kind of reaction in Sehun's face, but Jeonghan looks confused when he finds none.

It's not that Sehun isn't enjoying how things are going, more like the opposite. Jeonghan is really pretty, with his not-so-long-anymore hair and his soft features, and really sexy, because he knows how to play his cards to drive Sehun crazy with each simple gesture. He could do this for hours — but he just heard a distant whistle sound that can only mean the end of the first half of the match and brought him back to reality. They don't have that much time left.

Sehun removes some strands of hair from Jeonghan's forehead and tucks them behind his ear. He brushes his cheek lightly with his fingertips and Jeonghan leans into the touch. Sehun pushes his hand further against the cheek and presses his thumb slightly against the lower lip, signaling Jeonghan to open his mouth. He parts his lips and pulls out his tongue, letting the thumb slide inside.

Jeonghan is looking up at Sehun, humming shamelessly and sucking hard on his thumb, pressing his lips together and using his tongue against it. Sehun feels how his dick twitches, just a few centimeters below that sight. He takes the base with his free hand to straighten it up, brushing the tip against Jeonghan's chin, and removes his thumb hoping that Jeonghan will understand the message.

Jeonghan laughs softly for a second but opens his mouth wide, letting his tongue out and flat, and looks up at Sehun with _that gaze_ again.

“Oh god, Jeonghan...” Sehun presses the head of his dick against the tongue, sliding it from side to side and feeling its soft wetness and warmth. Jeonghan doesn't move, only staring intensely into the other's eyes with his mouth open, until Sehun can't help himself anymore and moans breathless.

As if on cue, Jeonghan tears his gaze away and lowers his head, taking the length into his mouth. Sehun bites his lower lip and presses his lips together because it's feels _so_ hot and slick around his dick and it's been _so_ long since the last time he got a blowjob because Johnny just hates to do it and _fuck_ Jeonghan is pressing the tip of his tongue against the underside and drawing patterns and it's way too much. Sehun really tries hard but he can't prevent the loud series of moans that leave his mouth every time Jeonghan bobs his head.

But, suddenly, they hear someone open the bathroom door and walk in and they both freeze, looking into each other's eyes. They are hidden inside the stall, but the ceiling is high and every tiny sound echoes through the whole bathroom. Sehun sees Jeonghan smirk above his dick and regrets every decision that has led to this point when Jeonghan flicks the tip of his tongue hard against the frenulum, looking up with a lustful expression, and swallows his length whole without a warning.

Sehun bites his fist and squeezes his eyes shut, head fallen back against the wall. He can feel the warm pressure that surrounds his cock as it slides down Jeonghan's throat, each time a bit deeper, and he wants to scream, but he can still hear the person outside going about his business and the last thing he wants is to be caught 1) cheating on his boyfriend 2) in a bathroom stall 3) during a company event. Sehun belatedly realizes that those are three huge reasons why he should have walked away earlier and that this is the worst decision he made in his whole life. And he should be feeling bad about it but, instead, the risk of being caught is building an adrenaline thrill inside his chest that only pushes him closer to the edge.

Before he can stop it, he starts heaving frantically as Jeonghan deep throats harshly. Sehun hears the person outside moving to the sink and washing his hands, and he's pretty sure that his rattled breath can be heard outside the stall, but the friction and the tight pressure around the head of his dick feel so painfully good that he can only bite harder into his fist, sinking his teeth in the skin of his fingers.

Sehun swallows down a groan as he comes hard down Jeonghan's throat, who keeps sucking slowly through his orgasm. Jeonghan pulls out and smiles up at Sehun, licking his lips slowly. Sehun hears how the stream of water from the sink is closed and the person walks out and closes the door behind him, and he curses himself because he's completely sure that the stranger noticed what was happening inside their stall.

“I fucking hate you, Jeonghan.” Sehun snarls in a high-pitched voice, still breathless and heaving strenuously.

Jeonghan just laughs smugly at him. “I'm pretty sure you don't.” He raises one eyebrow and looks down at Sehun's crotch, and Sehun suddenly feels self-conscious for being almost naked and undone in front of him.

“But I was expecting you to live up to what you told me before, I'm actually disappointed.” He grabs Sehun's softening dick and tugs it lightly to make his point. Sehun feels so insulted that he wants to punch him.

“I recover pretty fast.” Sehun slaps Jeonghan's hand away and stands up, pulling up his underwear and sweatpants. He grabs Jeonghan's wrist and pulls up carefully to pick him up from the floor. Jeonghan takes his time getting up from his knees, smirking and never breaking eye contact until he stands right in front of Sehun and looks down at his lips, like waiting. Sehun slams Jeonghan against the stall door and kisses him hungrily, all teeth and tongue, with his hands wandering over Jeonghan's shoulders and chest. Jeonghan smiles and pants against his mouth, clearly pleased with Sehun's sudden passion.

Sehun knows that this isn't right. He can still stop and things wouldn't be that bad. He would have cheated anyway, yes, but there's a difference in letting someone give him a blowjob and actually having sex. Or so he wants to believe. Part of him is feeling extremely guilty because Johnny doesn't deserve this. After years of being together things are a bit stagnant, sure, but that's not a valid excuse. They still love each other, they share a life, they are happy.

Jeonghan gasps against his mouth when Sehun starts sliding his fingertips over his hips, just above the seam of the sweatpants, slowly creeping under the t-shirt. The skin feels so smooth and warm under his hands that Sehun can already feel his whole body throbbing with want again. Because another part of him thrives on the excitement of discovering a new body, the new reactions of a different person, the new sensations under his touch, things that he hasn't felt in so long, until now.

He grabs the seam of the t-shirt and pulls it up, Jeonghan raising his arms above his head to let him take it off. He knows that, if he doesn't say anything, no one has to know. He can enjoy this flash of passion and they can go on with their lives afterwards. If he never knows, he won't get hurt.

Sehun looks down at Jeonghan's body, taking in the pale skin and the softly defined waist in front of him. He certainly doesn't look like a girl, but there's this hint of sensual daintiness that Sehun is sure no other guy can pull off. It only makes him want to discover more of that.

Jeonghan chuckles as if he were just reading his mind and slides his thumbs under the waistband of his own sweatpants, teasingly lowering them just enough to show the hipbones.

“Fuck.” Sehun can't help but slide his fingers under the waistband too, even when Jeonghan laughs at his impatience. “Do you ever stop teasing?”

He pulls the sweatpants further, taking the underwear with them down to the thighs. Jeonghan is expectedly hard. No matter how much he wants to laugh at Sehun's eagerness, they're in this together. But Sehun ignores the erection completely to palm at his butt cheeks with both hands, spreading them and squeezing them together again. Jeonghan leans back into the touch with a soft moan that trickles down Sehun's spine, grasping at his broad shoulders.

“You like this?” Sehun chuckles, kneading thoroughly. Jeonghan closes the space between them as a response, connecting their hips and rocking against him. Sehun can feel his shaft through the fabric, hard and hot, right against his own hardness. He would love to drag this on for the rest of the day, teasing each other until one of them breaks down and begs for more, but the sudden realization that they don't exactly have all the time in the world comes to him.

Sehun pulls his own clothes down to his knees and starts stroking his cock to full hardness, though it doesn't really take him that much. Jeonghan looks down and bites his lower lip tentatively, like wondering what to do, standing still for a minute. He suddenly flinches and blinks, as if he just came back to the real world, and brings two fingers to his own mouth, diligently sucking and licking and covering them in saliva. It's not something erotic for Sehun to see, but more like a practical action.

“Stop.” Sehun realizes what he's doing and takes Jeonghan's hand away from his mouth, receiving a confused look in response. He crouches and grabs his toilet bag from the floor, dropped there at some point he can't exactly remember, taking a small bottle and a foil packet from the inside.

“Do you always carry that to work?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows, amused.

“You never know when you'll need it.” Sehun smirks.

Jeonghan makes to take the bottle from his hand, but Sehun moves away from his reach.

“Uh-uh. Turn around. It's my turn to have some fun.”

Surprisingly, Jeonghan acquiesces immediately without any retort, bracing himself against the stall door with his head supported on his forearms. Sehun takes a small step back (as much as the tiny space allows him) to contemplate the sight in front of him, trailing his fingers down the other's spine to the soft curve of his ass, teasingly grazing between the cheeks.

“How much I would love to have more time to appreciate all of this, babe.” He places his hand between Jeonghan's thighs and gestures him to spread his legs. He's leaning back with his back slightly arched, and from this point Sehun can see his light pink hole just there, waiting for him.

“You can appreciate it whenever you want.”

Sehun's cock twitches at the suggestion of another time, but he decides to ignore it and don't say anything in return. He knows this should be a one-time thing (hell, this should've never been a thing in the first place), but he won't close that door just yet. He smears a decent amount of lube over his fingers, drawing circles over the balls and slowly tracing a line gliding up to the entrance, but only pressing around it instead of pushing inside.

“God, this feels like a dream.” Sehun gapes at his fingertip slowly disappearing inside his body without resistance. He really never imagined how seeing Jeonghan bent like this for him would be, but he's pretty sure that his mind wouldn't have made it justice.

“You telling me?” Jeonghan is hiding his face between his arms but, hearing his tone, there's no doubt that he's smirking.

Sehun pulls his finger out slowly, watching how Jeonghan leans back trying to follow it. He steadies his hips with his clean hand and pushes two fingers in this time, and apparently Jeonghan wasn't expecting it because the curve of his back arches impossibly further and a choked moan leaves his mouth.

“I've been watching you everyday too, you know. How you look at me when I go through the door.” He pushes his fingers a bit further past the second knuckle. Jeonghan turns his head to the side and gasps against his arm. “That filthy look you throw me paired with that annoyingly fake receptionist smile.”

“Fa—ah! Fake?”

“Did you think I wouldn't notice?” Sehun twists his wrist just a bit and smirks as he finds what he was looking for. “You've been riling me up for months, but finally I can get some payback.”

Sehun curls his fingers just enough to press his fingertips against the prostate. Jeonghan jerks and moans loudly, but he recovers quickly and thrusts back in an attempt to fuck himself on Sehun's fingers.

“Not that fast, babe.” A third finger goes in and Sehun can feel how Jeonghan flinches under the hand he has placed on his hip. He takes it slowly, letting him get used to the stretch bit by bit, pushing in with the slightest strength and back until he can easily move in and out and Jeonghan is quietly gasping and thrusting back against his fingers again.

Sehun really wants to keep on playing. The soft moans Jeonghan makes while he tries to get more and more friction drive him up, even more than the sight of that cute little ass splayed out for him. But he doesn't need to look at the time to know that the match is close to end, which means they play time is almost over. So he pulls away completely, Jeonghan moving back trying to grasp onto him with a whine, and releases his hip to spank his ass cheek softly.

Sehun tears the foil packet open with his teeth knowing that it isn't very advisable, but his hand is slippery and he's too excited to care. He rolls the condom down his shaft, smearing more lube on it, and tugs tentatively at his cock before rubbing the tip along the cleft between Jeonghan's butt cheeks, dragging it all the way down to his balls and up again. He stops at the entrance and presses lightly, but withdraws fast when Jeonghan tries to lean back.

“I made you a promise, didn't I?” Sehun whispers against Jeonghan's ear, sucking at the earlobe.

“I don't know what you're waiting f—for, then.” Jeonghan tries to sound smug but his words are breathy and half choked.

Sehun snickers and aligns himself, carefully pushing the head through the rim. Jeonghan hums a long moan and presses back, managing to bottom out in one swift movement.

“Oh god—” Sehun hisses and grabs his hips with both hands to prevent him from moving again.

“You okay back there?” Jeonghan laughs breathlessly and tries to push back, but Sehun's strong grip on his hips doesn't budge.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that to you? Fuck— you're so tight.” Sehun heaves against his neck, sucking at the soft skin on his nape and nipping at the shoulder. It tastes salty, the sweat from the futsal matches still lingering on the skin. Sehun just came a few minutes ago, but Jeonghan sounds as hot as he looks and the pressure is too much. He needs a minute to get used to it or else he'll come again really fast, so he moves his hands up Jeonghan's sides, sliding across his stomach and chest. Jeonghan doesn't have visible muscles but he feels firm and lean under the touch, and Sehun comes to the conclusion that touching him to distract himself was the worst idea ever because he only ended up feeding his own arousal even more.

“Do you like it that bad?”

“Are you really asking?” Sehun decides that there's no point in waiting more; he's not going to come down from his high. He starts thrusting slowly, dragging every movement as much as he can. “Fuck, babe... you feel so good.”

Jeonghan's muffled moan against his arms stirs his insides even more as he picks up a pace, tightening his grip around the waist. Sehun lets his head fall forward, resting his forehead between the shoulder blades. “This is so good...”

And fuck, Sehun can't even believe his luck because he's fucking the pretty boy from the reception desk that lusts unashamedly at him every single morning and it feels so awesome he wishes this moment never stops. But oh god, he has a boyfriend, and he gets distracted for a second in his guilt, wondering how he'll manage everything when he goes back, but it's way too late to be worrying about Johnny, so he sets that thought aside as he speeds up, groaning quietly and getting a stream of loud moans in return as a reward.

“Tell me how you like it.” Jeonghan breathes out, looking over his shoulder with his signature smirk. His cheeks are glowing pink and his hair disheveled from rustling against his arms, but he never looked better.

And Sehun's never been bad at talking during sex, but he can barely coordinate a few words as he throws out a pathetic “I like it so much.”

“And?”

“And I've been wanting to do this for so long that— ah... I can't even think of anything to say.” Sehun starts sucking marks mindlessly just below his neck. “You light me up so easily, you only need to set your eyes on me to get me going. Fuck— I don't know how you do it but it works, babe.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jeonghan chuckles between moans. “I can t—tell you. I only look at your arms...” He reaches down to grasp at the arms around his waist, pressing the muscles with the fingertips to make his point. “...And imagine how easily you could manhandle me— and take me right there.”

Sehun grunts at that. “You want me to fuck you on top of the reception desk? Kinky...” He never thought about it before, but the mental image is only pushing him closer to the edge.

“I bet you would love it, first thing in the morning, with everyone watching as they enter the building.” If the high-pitched moans that leave Jeonghan's mouth mean anything, it would be that Sehun just hit the mark. He moves to grip his hips a lot tighter this time and thrusts harder, yanking powerfully with his arms.

“F—fuck, just like that!” Jeonghan lets his head hang back as he starts moaning louder.

“Like this?” Sehun accentuates it with a particularly powerful thrust, making him almost crumble against the stall door, but he shifts his position just enough and resumes his previous pace. “...Or like this?”

It's obvious that Sehun just hit his prostate. Jeonghan's back arches so much that his head falls back on top of Sehun's shoulder, moans turning into something closer to choked screams every time the head of his cock hits the sensitive spot.

“I'm close—ah! Sehun, don't stop!”

Sehun covers Jeonghan's mouth with his hand, pretty sure that his outcry can be heard outside of the bathroom, but it still lets him draw out a few stifled moans as he comes, splattering long strings of cum against his own chest and the stall door. Sehun feels his hole clench shakily around him, making it impossibly tighter, and it only takes him two more thrusts to go over the edge too.

Jeonghan lets himself fall limply against the door and Sehun catches him just before he falls to the floor out of instinct, leaning over him, chest heaving rapidly against his back. They hear the distant whistle signaling the end of the match, as if just on cue, and they both break out laughing at their timeliness.

Sehun would love to enjoy that moment for longer, but they both know they need to get out of there fast. They break away, Jeonghan scrubbing the cum off his chest and the stall door, Sehun hiding the condom in a ball of toilet paper, and they get their clothes back on in record time.

“I'll go first, you can wait here and come out later.” Jeonghan smiles at him, _that smile_ , only this time a lot more lewd than what Sehun is used to, and he snakes his hands under Sehun's t-shirt and kisses him one last time. By the time they break apart, Sehun is standing agape and disoriented. He takes several seconds before his mind processes that he's already alone in the bathroom stall.

“What the— what happened to your No Marks policy?”

Sehun exits the stall following Jeonghan's screech. He's tugging at the neck of his t-shirt, showing three awfully placed red marks just below the seam line. Sehun wants to laugh, but he swallows it down.

“Why, do you have a boyfriend too?”

“No, but I don't have a reason to lie if someone asks where this came from.” Jeonghan bites back, glaring smugly. Sehun goes pale, looking at him helpless and wide-eyed.

“Relax, I wont tell anyone, I still want more of you and it wouldn't help my cause.” Jeonghan smirks and winks at him before turning around and leaving the bathroom, still tugging at the neck of his t-shirt in an attempt to cover the evidence of what happened. Left alone, Sehun can only try to steady his breath and fix his hair in the mirror.

  
  


  
  


“Where were you? The match already finished.”

As soon as Sehun appeared next to the stands, Johnny ran towards him. Sehun feels extremely self-aware, he's convinced that everything about him screams _“just fucked”_ , but he can't let it show.

“Sorry, I was in the bathroom. Did you win?”

“Of course we did.” Johnny scans him, looking up and down his body. “Are you okay? You look all flushed.”

“Yes, I'm good, I just think I ate something bad.” Sehun gestures at his stomach and grimaces as if he were in pain. “Can we go home now?” Sehun circles his arms around Johnny's waist and kisses him in the cheek.

Johnny steps back and looks at him puzzled, but his expression changes quickly to a more pleased one and grins happily. “Sure, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since That Incident happened and I needed to get it out of my system or it would've haunted me forever. I'm kind of sorry but also kind of proud? Please leave kudos and comments! I really want to know what you think after reading this mess.
> 
> I planned this as a one-shot from the beginning, but as I started writing a closed ending came to mind. Really angsty and far from a happy ending, though. If enough people ask for it (I highly doubt it lmao) I may write a sequel, but it will take some time because I have other things on my queue right now. Let me know if you're interested!
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter too: @felentae
> 
>  
> 
> Also... Yes, he's using the same term of endearment with both of them. I'm the actual worst.


End file.
